The Huntsman
by LeMaK
Summary: Getting sucked into another world blah blah already heard it. DISCLAIMER: Well I think you all know that I neither own Zero no Tsukaima nor The Mleancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day at the at the SOS Brigade club room. Well as usual as it could be having god, an esper, an alien and a time traveler as the best friends. Anyways Kyon was, as usual, sitting in front of Koizumi, who had his usual fake smile put on. Nagato was sitting on a chair, which stood in a corner, reading a book and both Mikuru and Haruhi haven't arrived yet. Kyon just stared out of the window when suddenly the door swung open and the two girls stepped in. Well more like Haruhi forced Mikuru to walk in because she got her a new costume to wear. It was a nurse outfit which was some seizes too small.

"Look what I just bought. Doesn´t it suit her well?" Haruhi asked joyful.

"But of course Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi replied still with this fake smile on his lips.

However Kyon didn´t said anything. He just stared at Mikuru and don´t judge him now because no sane man could resist staring at what he saw.

"I-Isn´t it a little bit too small?" Kyon asked after he regained his ability to talk.

"That was the only one that they had left. And since you don´t have to wear it you shouldn´t care." Haruhi exlplained.

"It is just a little bit distracting." Kyon said and looked to the ground because he didn´t wanted to get caught staring at… well what men stare at.

"Well it would be my size so I could wear it if you want."

_Is she serious right now? _Kyon wondered. He looked up into her face but she didn´t looked like she was kidding him instead she looked more like she was expecting an answer.

"O-Of course not." Kyon was still very confused and didn´t knew what else to say. Had she just tried to flirt with him?

"Fine then where is your problem?" She asked. Kyon could hear a hint of disappointment but he thought he just imagined it. But there definitely was something wrong with her lately and Kyon wanted to know what it was.

"Haruhi is everything alright? You are acting strange lately."

"No I´m not." She answered quickly.

"If you say so." Kyon said and turned away from her. He thought about how Haruhi changed the past few weeks. She was a lot nicer to him and even listened to him when he said something. She also didn't called him an idiot anymore and got shy when she was around Kyon was pretty much an idiot for not noticing that Haruhi loved him. Kyon was lost in thoughts for almost an hour and he didn´t noticed that he was staring at… well Mikuru´s female part the entire time. He instantly looked in Haruhis direction after he noticed, not because he wanted to see Haruhi but because he didn´t knew where else to look but what he saw made him even more confused. He saw how Haruhi first gave him an angry glaze but after she noticed that they had eye contact she immediately looked away. Kyon thought he saw her blushing but he couldn´t tell if what he saw was tru or not because she looked away too fast. _I need to know why she is acting so strange._ The day went by without any interesting events and Haruhi allowed her friends to go. All except Kyon.

"Alright you are free to go, except you Kyon. I have to talk with you."

After the other members of the SOS Brigade left Haruhi and Kyon just stood alone in the room without saying anything.

"Didn´t you wanted to talk with me about something?" Kyon asked confused.

"Let´s just go home together and I will tell you what I need to tell you." Haruhi said and walked past him. Kyon followed her halting.

After they went for several minutes, with Haruhi being unusually close to Kyon, she started to talk.

"There is something really important I need to tell you. But you have to promise me something before I´ll tell you." She said in a very serious tone.

"Sure."

"You have to p-pro…" She couldn´t finish the sentence because she lost consciousness and sank to the ground.

"Haruhi? Har…" Everything turned black around him. He fell on top of Haruhi and then… nothing

Some hours before in a world different from the one we know a black haired boy just woke up next to the person he loved more than anything else in the world. The pink haired mage named Louise. Saito was happy to live a , for his definitions, normal life. There was no war, no ancient dragons which were about to destroy the world and, probably the best thing for him, he didn´t got whipped anymore because now he didn´t looked for other girls than the one who was lying next to him. He looked to his left and saw that Louise was still asleep and decided not to wake her up but to go for a walk alone. After he got dressed he sneaked out of the room and closed the door as smooth as he could. Moments later the mage woke up and to her disappointment she didn´t saw what she wanted to see. And that was Saito lying next to her.

"Saito you idiot. I didn´t allowed you to leave me alone." She mumbled before she stood up, got dressed and walked out of the room in order to search for him. She went around for almost an hour before she gave up and went back to her room. She hoped that Saito went back to their room but after she opened the door she stood alone in the room. Her anger got replaced with worry and she felt bad for not doing anything but she knew that she could trust Saito and that he would come back soon. She snuggled back under the blanket and fell asleep again. Time passed and she woke up in the noon but there still wasn´t a sight of Saito. Now it would be the time to be worried. Louise couldn´t waste more time. She immediately jumped out of the bed, ran straight down the stairs and went through the long corridor before she stopped in shock. In front of her was Saito´s body. He wasn´t moving and it didn´t seemed as if he was breathing.

"Saito?! Saito! Don´t leave me!" Louise started to cry because she didn´t knew what to do. She laid her face against his chest but suddenly she started to feel strange. Everything turned black.

**Yes this is a new story. I got the idea by finding an image (which also is the cover of this Fanfic) in the internet. I´m sorry but my other story is dead at the moment. I have an ending for it but it is too short and I don´t feel satisfied with it. Anyways I know that this chapter isn´t quite as good as it could be but trust me than I say the next chapters will get more serious and more exciting.**

**Love all of you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It was already noon when Louise slowly opened her eyes. She looked around wondering where she was. The only thing she saw where trees and some rocks. There were no tracks or any sign of other people. She was happy to see Saito lying some meters away from her but the happiness vanished once she noticed that he still was unconscious.

"Saito! SAITO!" Louise ran up to him and tried to shake him awake.

"H-Hey that hurts." Saito whispered. Louise was relieved and couldn´t help but to cry. Saito pressed her close against his chest. After several minutes Saito broke the silence.

"Isn´t it time to get out where we are?" He said while smiling at Louise.

"You´re right, let´s go." She said and stood up.

Meanwhile, not far away from Saito and Louise, another boy and another girl also got sucked into this world. Kyon was the first who woke up. His reaction was similar to Louise´s: He looked around, wondered where he was and found another person lying next to him.

"Haruhi are you alright?" He looked at her while rubbing the back of his head but there was no reply. He ran up to her and poked her shoulder.

"Come on Haruhi this isn´t funny. Wake up!" Kyon was desperate. It didn´t seemed she would wake up but suddenly…

"Kyon, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked confused and slightly blushed.

"Nothing. We need to find out where we are." He said and after he stood back up he held out his hand for Haruhi. At the moment their hands touched Haruhi´s heart beat incredibly fast. She stood up and they walked around without knowing where to go.

After some minutes of walking around in the forest things started to get strange.

"Hey Kyon? I feel like we are being watched." Haruhi said clinging to his arm.

"I got that feeling too." Kyon said and looked down at Haruhi, seeing something he never saw before. Haruhi wasn´t happy that finally something happened but scared. Kyon was surprised how much she changed since they first met. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cracking branch. They immediately turned around but they saw nothing.

"Is someone there?" Kyon yelled but no reply. As they turned around they ran into something. He looked just like a werewolf with some golden armor.

"Don´t worry. I will kill you quick and painless." The creature spoke calm and without any emotion. Kyon jumped in front of Haruhi but he just was send flying by one punch of the creature. His chest was full with blood and Haruhi let out one scream.

"Did you hear that?" Louise asked Saito but he already was running at where the scream came from.

"Wait for me" She yelled after him and started to run as well.

Saito arrived before Louise and tried to defend a girl who was about to get killed by some kind of creature. He grabbed his sword… well that would have happened if it was with him in this world but since it is still in Louise´s room his hand just slid through the air.

_Shit! My sword must be in Louise´s room. I have to do something! _ Saito looked around trying to find something which could be used as a weapon. He quickly picked up a stone and threw it at the creature. That thing immediately turned around and looked at Saito.

"You want to die too? Very well."

The creatures said and ran up to Saito but before he reached Saito he fell to his knees. Blood streamed down his body but he just stood back up and pulled out an arrow from his back. The creatures turned around and scared by what he saw.

"Y-You!" The creature turned back to face Saito and the others.

"Next time you won´t be so lucky!" Saying so, the creatures climbed up a tree and disappeared in the forest.

"Who are you?!" Saito asked but the person just came closer and took the still bleeding Kyon over his shoulder.

"Follow me." He said in a deep but still somehow friendly voice.

"Saito you idiot! Did I allow you to leave me alone?!" Louise yelled at him and soon she stood in front of him.

"Louise I will explain it too you later. We need to go now." Saito said in a serious tone, which surprised Louise. They followed the man to an old hut. Haruhi held Kyon´s hand the whole time and Saito and Louise followed them some meters behind.

They entered the hut. You could compare it with the one Tiffania lived in. They stood in the middle of a room with a table some chairs and a desk. There were three doors on the left side of the room, two of them lead to rooms with one bed and one was locked.

"What was that thing what attacked us?" Saito asked the man. But instead of replying he laid Kyon on the table.

"I need to take care of his wounds. That will take some time. Just stay in one of the rooms and don´t interfere." He said and pointed at one of the rooms but Haruhi refused to leave Kyon.

"He just got injured because he saved me. I won´t leave him now."

"I see." Saito said and went in the left room. Louise followed him and closed the door behind her.

"Now tell me what happened back in the forest!" Louise said angry.

"I´m not sure what happened. All I saw was some kind of creature which looked like a wolf but still human attacking those two people. I threw a rock at him and then I got saved by that guy who led us here." Saito explained.

"And who is this girl?" Saito could clearly hear that she was calmer now.

"I don´t know. I just saw how she got attacked." After that they both remained silent. It wasn´t awkward silence they just had nothing to say.

After some more hours the door swung open and the man walked in. He had short brown hair and a mustache. His clothes were old and dirty. He got many scars in his face and on other parts of his body like his arms.

"I´m finished. He will survive thanks to you. If you wouldn´t have distracted that thing both of them would be dead now. By the way what is your name, boy?"

"Hiraga Saito."

"You sure have a strange name." He laughed "My name is Buran." I live in this hut since I was born. That would be 30 years."

"You fought that creature before right?"

"Yes how do you know?"

"It ran away because it saw you. So it must have met you before."

"I´ll tell you what happened. I was six years old and it was late at night as my mother came into my room. She was in a hurry and I could hear strange noises from the outside. It sounded like someone was fighting. My mother told me that everything will be alright and I have to remain silent. After she hugged me one last time she told me to hide and then she left the room, locking it from the other side. I did as I was told and I could hear her scream and then there was just silence. The door to my room broke open and I could see this creature walking around and searching something. I guess it wanted to kill me as well but it couldn´t find me. From that day I started to train myself in order to kill it one day."

"I see." Was everything Saito respond.

"You don´t seem to be from around here. Where are you from?" Buran asked them after some minutes of silence.

"I don´t how I should explain it but I think we aren´t even from this world." Saito answered.

"I´ve met many people who said they were from another world. At first I didn´t believed them but now I´ve met plenty of people from other worlds."

"What happened to them? Did they find a way back to their world?" Louise, who was silent to this point, suddenly asked.

"All of them were killed by that creature." The man answered shaking his head.

"You can´t be serious! ALL OF THEM? TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK TO MY WORLD!" Louise yelled. Saito pushed her back on the bed.

"Calm down Louise. This won´t help us." Saito tried to calm her down but it was useless.

"I should look if he is awake now." Buran said and left the room.

"Louise what is wrong with you? That guy saved us and you yell at him?!" Saito almost yelled at Louise before he left her alone and closed the door.

Meanwhile in the other room:

Buran walked in and saw Kyon talking to Haruhi.

"I see you are awake now."

"Yeah thanks for saving me." Kyon said with a smile on his face.

"Well it wasn´t me alone who saved you. That other boy, Saito, did well protecting you and your girlfriend." He said.

"I think you got something wrong. She isn´t my girlfriend just a normal friend of mine." Haruhi was disappointed by his statement. She thought that maybe he felt the same way.

"If you say so. Anyways did she already explained everything to you?"

"Yes but we need to get home."

"I´m afraid that's not possible at the moment. The thing will hunt and kill you if you leave now."

"How do we get home then?" Kyon asked disappointed.

"I will kill that thing. After that we´ll figure a way to get you back into your world out." The man said. "Try not to leave the house. That thing will wait for you." He left the room and Haruhi alone with Kyon.

"You wanted to tell me something before we got into this world Haruhi. What was it?" Haruhi´s eyes suddenly wide.

**Well here is chapter 2. I hope you all liked it and I would be happy about some review.**

**Also check out sweetwithobsessions another Author on this site who writes damn awesome stories and if you do so, it would be nice if you tell her I send you :D**

**Have a nice fucking day**


End file.
